unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana Runecaller
Morgana Runecaller is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of The Knights of the Ebon Blade, she is one of the Knight Champions of the order and also one of Lucius' personal Soldiers. History At one point in time she faced and survived against Hakkar the Soulflayer. Morgana was a former Paladin that died during the first Scourge invasion thirty years after the opening of the Dark Portal, she was in the Badlands, fighting off the Scourge when she was killed. Because of this her body was taken too the Plaguelands and resurrected as the next generation of Death Knights. She along with over one thousand others were made into Death Knights that day, with more coming in soon. She became a Blademistress and taught new Death Knights, as well as became a master of blood. After she was freed from the Lich King's control she demanded blood. During the war she was a driving force against the Scourge, almost unstoppable. But even after his fall she did not feel satiated, only more hungry. Plot Morgana Runecaller was chosen along with seven others to infiltrate Kararura as an advanced search party. While searching the town she inquired as to what they were hunting. She later separated from the group as per the request by Carmila, so they could search the town more quickly. Morgana was attacked by hollows while she was separated, after a long battle she bested them all, reducing many of their bodies to rotting carcases while outright destroying their essence. She faced against Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, after a few lewd comments and derogatory statements she dragged Renji forward and nearly impaled him. After she dispatched him by throwing him onto a nearby rotting carcass infected with a plague she faced against Byakuya. Their duel began with Morgana engaging him with her Runic Swords, that eventually led to Byakuya to using Senbonzakura to counter them. She commented that she would not summon reinforcements just yet, wanting to see if he could be a threat to her. Morgana fought against Byakuya for a while, their duel focusing on attempting to use swarming blades to get in a lucky hit. She was eventually able to do so and impaled him through the side, but before she could deal a final blow she was interrupted by Renji. She attacked him and nearly killed him, but she was halted when Byakuya released his Bankai. Morgana was thrown on the defensive, even resorting to retreating before he would kill her, but when her Hearthstone malfunctioned she had to defend herself. Having to resort to using anti-magic zones and her Frost Aura to protect herself from his blades. After being beaten around for a short while she realized that the Zanpakuto is the source of his power and if she shatters it she can end the battle. But before she could put this plan into motion she was halted by Renji, and later he released his Bankai. Morgana fought on for a short while, but eventually was thrown through the sky and into a nearby river by Hihio Zabimaru. After resurfacing she followed Renji and Byakuya to the town plaza where she witnessed the rest of her party being captured and taken to the Seireitei. Morgana contacted Mairne and informed him of the situation and wait for extraction. Morgana met with Shen Tsu and began to figure out their next move, being told it is to find out where the Shinigami are and to go after them. Morgana and Shen found the Quincy, Ubel Faust, who was attempting to assassinate Tatsuki Arisawa and Sho Kisaragi and fought him. Morgana was mortally wounded by Faust, having her throat ripped open. Morgana was taken by Requiem to a safe house and guarded, after Shen awakened he ordered her to stand, Morgana got to her feet with a groan of annoyance. Shen ordered her to open a portal to the Garadar. When she takes Shen, Faith and Charles there she decided to return to the Necropolis to relax, bidding Shen goodbye. Equipment Weapon: Malediction, the Bloody Harbinger - ''This blade is Morgana's prime Runesword, made of pure Saronite and imbued with powerful blood runes and magic. The blade is nearly as tall as she is and a dull blue silver, the crossguard is shaped as three screaming demon skulls. '''Armor': Grimmore Chained Armor - Black armor composed of saronite and bones. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Morgana is a skilled swordswoman, easily capable enough to fight on par with a Shinigami Captain or Lieutenant, maybe even surpassing them. Her skill has also earned her the rank of Champion within the Ebon Blade as well as made her one of the most deadly individuals within the Seventh Fleet. Enhanced Strength: Her strength is greater than that of a normal human, because of this she is capable of actually fighting stronger opponents with ease. She fought against a Captain Level opponent, despite being at twenty percent strength, and easily matched him. She was also strong enough to swing her sword around with a deftness and speed that should be impossible for someone with a large claymore. Enhanced Reflexes: Morgana possesses a great deal of speed and agility, moving quickly on foot, despite wearing full armor and even being able to keep up with a Shunpo Master such as Byakuya Kuchiki. Enhanced Endurance: Morgana suffered a great deal of injury from her duel with Byakuya and Renji, suffering life threatening wounds, that would have killed her if she were still alive, yet continued to fight despite it. Even though she is protected by her armor she still suffered a great deal of physical trauma from the many blows the was hit by. Even nearly drowning and having a punctured lung. Runic Magic Expert: Morgana has shown extensive knowledge in the art of Runic magic, being well exercised in the art of Blood Runes, as per her original title of Master of Blood. * Blood Runes: Morgana has extensive knowledge of Blood Runes, as it is her main forte when it comes to fighting. ** Rune Sword - Morgana is able to summon up to six runic swords at once using the Blood Runes, this has earned her the title of the Blade Dancer. With these swords she has complete control over them, able to manipulate them via her hands of will. Including summoning them within a certain distance of herself anywhere she wished. ** Vampiric Touch - Morgana can feed of the essence of blood, using it to empower herself and make herself strong while also healing her wounds and injuries. ** Further Enhanced Strength: In Blood Presence Morgana's strength is amplified greatly, the longer she fights and the more blood she absorbs the stronger she can become. She also can feed of the emotions of others, their anger and rage can actually empower a Death Knight as well. * Frost Rune: Morgana has shown to have come control over the Frost Runes, although she often prefers to use her blood runes. ** Frost Skin: Morgana freezes her own body to hinder any damage she could take, this is proven when it was able to resist the touch of Senbonzakura, actually negating the blades from cutting at her exposed face. ** Chains of Torment: Morgana can ensnare people in chains of ice, freezing them in place and keeping them immobile. ** Frost Presence: Morgana is capable of freezing people from the inside out, she did so on Byakuya and Renji, and nearly killed them both because they couldn't move. ** Mind Freeze: Morgana can freeze certain parts of the body, she did so to Byakuya when she had the chance. ** Further Enhanced Endurance: In Frost Presence her ability to protect herself is advanced further, allowing her to suffer greater deals of punishment. * Unholy Runes: Morgana has shown to be skilled in the use of plagues and dark magic. ** Necrotic Plague: Morgana actually melted down Hollows using a plague, because of this she was able to kill many, and also make Renji sick for a time. ** Death Grip: Morgana has used Death Grip several times and to great effect to surprise or draw her enemies in close. ** Necromancy: As a Death Knight, Morgana has control over the undead, able to control them at a whim. Anti-Magic Zone: Special barriers that break down any magical energies in the field, including arcane, spiritual energy and Chi to a degree. Morgana used her anti magical barriers to great effect, using it to actually counter the Bankai of Byakuya Kuchiki to great effect and even negate a large area by expanding the shield in an explosion. Trivia Morgana Runecaller is an Original character made by Jimmyjamster728.